Mask
by Ileana Brannagh
Summary: Starling had once failed to protect her friends. She wouldn't fail again. She would protect the Storm Hawks by any means possible, even if it meant selling her body to the enemy. StarlingXDark Ace
1. Protector

**I don't own Storm Hawks.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - Protector **

Starling hated this feeling of complete helplessness. She was totally unarmed; she was alone in some Cyclonian cell.

She felt like she could drop dead on the spot but she remained steadily on her feet and stared the Dark Ace directly in the eyes. She hid her uneasiness and discomfort very well as his red eyes roamed over her body as if it were a raw piece of flesh waiting to be devoured.

She had perfected the aloof mask of emotionless over the years as the only surviving member of the Interceptors. She had failed ten years ago trying to protect her friends but she certainly wouldn't fail this time. She wouldn't let the Storm Hawks die; she was ready to do anything to keep them alive.

She fought off the small wave of doubt about her decision and resolve when she saw his lips twist into one of the most unnerving smirks she had ever seen on someone. But her mask was still perfectly in place.

"You want me to protect them?" he asked in mock surprise, raising his thick eyebrows in a questioning manner. "And why do you think I would do such a stupid thing?"

Starling unconsciously dug her nails into the soft and dirty flesh of her palms. It was just a small gesture but he surely had noticed, for he smirked again and chuckled lightly. It was probably the most unpleasant thing she had ever heard.

"They're just kids…," she trailed of, feeling a bit foolish. She was trying to pander to his nonexistent compassion. As if he cared that they were just children. This was, after all, the man, who had murdered his own squadron in cold blood.

But she was desperate, she just couldn't let them die.

This time he laughed. Loudly ridiculing her but Starling kept her stance. Too much was at stake, she couldn't do something irrational like attacking him. She had to stay calm and collected.

"They're soldiers, Starling," he said after his mocking laughter subsided, though the amusement was still prevalent in his voice, "And they unfortunately fought on the wrong side of the war like you. They'll get what they deserve."

"But--"

"Why are you so worried about them?" he cut her off stepping closer to her until they were almost nose to nose. Starling resisted the urge to push him away and kept her eyes on his. "You should worry about yourself and besides," he stopped suddenly and smirked, his eyes glinting sinisterly in the pale light. "Even if I should decide to keep them form certain death how would I benefit from it?"

"You can't let them die," her voice displayed the confidence and certainty she lacked inwardly; hiding her doubts and fears immaculately.

"You're really desperate to save them, aren't you?" he asked as he cupped her chin with his gloved hand and raised her head a bit.

Starling didn't move. She just let him and remained silent, refusing to give him the answer he already knew.

He turned her head a bit to the side, so that her left cheek was facing him. He lifted his other hand and traced the long cut that started from her cheekbone and went down to the corner of her mouth, stopping just a few inches before it connected with the rosy flesh of her lips.

He was doing this on purpose. She knew he wanted her to push his hand away, to push him away, to see her mask cracking. He was touching her in this way and making her wait for an answer only to unnerve her more. But she wouldn't budge. She wouldn't fall for his twisted mind games. She knew he wasn't done yet, he had something on his mind, something she wouldn't like.

"I could help them," he said, breaking the tense quietness that hung between them.

Starling's eyes widened barely, yet she was certain her almost invisible display of surprise didn't go undetected by him.

She didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. He wasn't done yet. There would be a catch; he would never help her just like that. There was going to be a condition.

"I'm actually ready to grant your wish…but," he paused, making her wait unnecessarily longer only to relish her hidden nervousness.

Starling cringed inwardly. He was too good at this; he just knew how to play with your head. He had always been able to read a person like an open book. Even as a Storm Hawk he would use his enemies' insecurities against them.

"But," Starling urged him to continue, her voice not even remotely betraying her dread.

"But since I would actively work against Master Cyclonis' orders, don't you think I would deserve some sort of payment?"

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Starling asked, fearing the worst. She didn't like where this was going, at all. Her neck started to hurt because of the odd angle he had twisted her head.

"Well," he drawled, making her look at him again. He put his hand on her hip and pulled her close, making their chests press against each other. Her body stiffened immediately at the contact, it was as if her blood had frozen in her veins.

She didn't like this at all. He couldn't possible want her to…

He bent his head slightly to the side until she felt his lips and breath against her ear. She tensed even more as he whispered into her ear with a suggestively and unpleasantly low voice.

"What do you think, Starling?"


	2. Sold

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - Sold**

She wasn't sure if she was just imagining things but to Starling it felt like the temperature in the cell had dropped. She felt sick. She hugged her legs close to her chest as she inhaled deeply and exhaled shakily.

She had refused him. She had lost her only chance to save the Storm Hawks.

"_Fine by me. I don't care if they die."_

Starling clenched her teeth and buried her face into her palms.

"_You let them die only because you're unable to swallow your pride."_

She gripped her purple hair in frustration and almost groaned as his haunting voice kept echoing over and over again in her head.

It was torturing her. _He_ was torturing her without even being here.

"_And here I thought you were willing to do anything for them. After all, aren't they just kids?"_

Yes, but he couldn't expect her to…to…

"_So am I getting it right that you're willing to let them die?"_

He was right. They were going to die because of her. She had the chance to save them but didn't act upon it.

Just why could she never save the people she cared about? It was as if whenever people would manage to befriend her and get through the thick emotional barrier around her, they were doomed to die a horrible death.

Starling had never been much of a very social person. She had always been somehow inapproachable and cold. She had always been very efficient at what she was doing, may it have been passing her exams to become a sky knight or fighting Talons. She had been a fair superior, never favouring one member of her squadron over the other. She would always keep an emotional distance from the people around her.

But the members of the Interceptors had somehow managed to open her up. Their relationship had changed from being a professional superior/subordinate relationship to a more amiable friendship. And then they had been killed, murdered by Repton. It had happened from one small moment to another. They had died, just like that.

After that fateful event, she had been unresponsive to everything around her. The Sky Council had already given up on her, so had she almost done the same. But then she had somehow managed to get back on track. She had been even offered to form a completely new squadron but she had refused in the honour and memory of her fallen friends. The Interceptors should exist until the last of them died.

Starling had never thought that she would be able to have a solid friendship again. She had been fine with the life of solitude she had been leading so far. She had never had the desire to go through such a pain again and if she remained alone and never let any person close to her again, she wouldn't have to risk the chance of experiencing another tragedy like that ever again.

But then she had met the Storm Hawks. And they, too, had managed to get through her. Starling had actually grown very fond of them without really noticing it herself.

And now she was about to lose people she cared about deeply again. Not only had she grown to like them very much but they were also very young. She had also seen it as her duty to watch out for them, since they were so young and inexperienced. Sure, they were pretty skilled for their ages but they lacked the experience she had.

No, she couldn't let them die! This time she wouldn't fail to protect her friends! They just couldn't die, when she had the chance to save them.

Starling stood up and walked over to the bars. The Talon, who was guarding her cell, looked at her expectantly. Starling smirked a bit. He had taken on a fighting stance, although the bars separated them and made a fight nearly impossible.

"I want to speak to the Dark Ace," she said, her voice cutting through the thick silence. "It's important. I'm sure, he'll understand," she added.

He stood there for a moment and regarded her suspiciously. But then he nodded and left, not before letting another Talon take his place as the guard.

Starling stayed at the bars and ignored her new guard. She was too busy fighting the sick feeling inside of her off. It was the right decision. She would protect them by any means possible. That was what she had promised herself and she wouldn't back down even if it meant selling her body.

She clenched her fists tightly to subdue the shaking of her hands.

They would live. That was important. She would protect them. It was her duty. It was her own wish.

Starling jerked her head to the right, upon hearing several footsteps approaching.

He was coming.

She unclenched her fists. Her mask was perfectly intact. She needed to be as unreadable as possible, knowing how good the Dark Ace was at using emotions against someone. But she wouldn't let him.

"Starling?"

"Dark Ace," she said curtly in an odd sort of greeting him.

His red gaze bore into her green one. It felt like as if his eyes were boring straight into her soul. It was unnerving and she felt the uneasiness creep back into her.

"I accept your offer if it still stands, that is," she said.

He didn't say anything, he just smirked.

He had gotten what he wanted.

* * *


	3. Payment

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone, who has reviewed so far and hope you will also enjoy future chapters.

As far as the rating is concerned, I thought it would be better to move it up to M.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Payment**

His room was quite large and very lavishly decorated. The Dark Ace, Cyclonia's champion, would hardly be satisfied with less luxury.

Starling slowly walked over to the large bed, the carpet making soft noises beneath her feet as she did so. She gently smoothed over the red bed sheet. It felt nice and pleasant to the touch. She was very inclined to just lie down; the bed looked so soft and comfortable and the days she had spent sleeping on the cold and hard floor of her cell made her very sore.

Instead she walked over to the window. It was small compared to the largeness of the room but yet it was the only source of light, more like it was the only thing through which the light was able to get through and illuminate the room sparsely.

She unconsciously rubbed her arms up and down, not because she was feeling cold. No, the room was actually pleasantly warm.

The dreadful anticipation was driving her insane. Couldn't he just come and get over with it? Not that she was looking forward to sleep with him but waiting and having several scenarios coming up in her head made the situation only worse.

She was feeling disgusted enough with herself; there was no need to make her remind herself. He was probably doing it on purpose, like everything else. Maybe he was watching and observing her, enjoying her uneasiness.

Starling sighed lightly, almost inaudibly as she stared out of the window, Terra Cyclonia's red sky greeting her. It was the same red as his eyes. It was as if the sky itself was tormenting her relentlessly only by its colour, by just being of that blazing red colour.

The slight _click_ of the door being unlocked made Starling flinch yet she didn't turn around to look at the person stepping in. She already knew who it was.

She felt a shiver run down her spine. She let her hands dangle by her sides, trying to hide her discomfort.

His steps were light, slow and predatory as he approached her. He was the predator and she was his prey; a prey, which had already surrendered itself to its inevitable fate.

She couldn't help but tense up as his arms wrapped around her waist. He bent his head forward and planted a kiss on to the pale skin of her neck.

Her breath hitched a little. He chuckled lowly in his throat.

No words passed between them as he pressed his chest against her back, making her tense up even more. He pushed her head with his hand to the side, her neck stretched free for his hungry lips. She didn't see it but she felt how his lips curved into a smirk as he trailed small kisses up her neck. Starling fought the urge to shudder.

"Ah!"

Starling closed her eyes as he bit her neck. He let his teeth graze at her skin, sucking on the tender flesh and leaving his mark on her.

"I…I want to see them tomorrow," she said, trying to ignore the feeling of his lips, teeth and tongue on her neck.

"What?" his voice was husky as he spoke against her ear.

"I said I--" she shuddered as he licked the shell of her ear. "I want you to let me see the Storm Hawks. I want to see for myself if you keep your word."

He made her turn around, their gazes locked; his eyes boring intensely into hers.

"Fine by me." He shrugged and combed his hand through her hair, taking her hair tie with it and freeing her purple strands from the loose ponytail. He let his hand rest on the nape of her neck and bent forward capturing her lips in a kiss. His lips moved incessantly against hers. Her lips remained still.

His hands went to the hem of her tunic and pulled it over her head agonizingly-slow making sure his fingers touched as much of her bare skin as possible. Her boots and shorts followed soon after, forming a heap of dirty clothing on the floor.

He led her to the bed, making her lie down with him on top of her. He propped himself up on his knees and elbows and looked her half-naked body up and down. He was still fully dressed, whilst she was only in her underwear.

He caressed her smooth thighs, going further and further up until his fingers reached the waistband of her underwear. Her eyes widened as he gave her a lustful smirk.

Deliberately teasing her, he slowly took her underwear off, leaving her completely naked, his red eyes taking in every inch of her. Starling resisted the urge to cover herself up and turned her head to the side, her green eyes directed into the darkness of the room.

She heard the rustling of his clothes as he undressed himself. She saw his clothes landing on the floor, at first his tunic, then his boots, his pants and lastly his underwear.

Her breath hitched as he she felt his calloused hand caress her neck, then her cheek, making her look at him. Her breathing became shallow and uneven , when her eyes met his, lust clouding them over.

Starling dug her nails deeper into the blanket.

* * *


	4. Cute

**Once again, thanks for the reviews........**

And on with the fourth chapter. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Four - Cute**

The Dark Ace was a very confident man, he was very much convinced of his superior skills as a soldier and he was also certain of the fact that nobody could defeat him in a fight. That was why he didn't put any handcuffs on Starling but let her walk in front of him as he was taking her to her cherished Storm Hawks.

But the Dark Ace also knew that she wasn't to be underestimated, thus he had his hand placed at the small knife at his hip. He wouldn't hesitate to stab her if it was necessary even if it would be very unfortunate. Such pleasurable nights like the one he had just recently shared with her had become rare for him. And knowing that it had been Starling with who he had spent the night made it all the more exceptional.

He had enjoyed seeing the otherwise contained and strong Starling so powerless, so submissive…so fearful. He had enjoyed hearing her moan helplessly in pleasure and he wouldn't want it to end with just one night.

No, he certainly intended to have Starling for longer. Oh, the things he could do to her, the things he would do to her…

He could do everything to her.

And she only did this for these children.

Their steps kept echoing loudly as they walked down the uneven stairs that led to the dungeons, where the Storm Hawks were kept.

They soon approached a barred door with two guards standing there and talking about some crude rubbish, not even taking any notice of him, of their commander.

"Open the door!"

The guards froze, their loud and hideous laughter dying down as they spotted him. Apologizing stutteringly one of them fumbled around with a large bunch of keys and unlocked the door clumsily.

No words passed between them as they walked deeper, the anguished cries, pleas for mercy and agonizing screams of the prisoners accompanying them. Filthy hands stretched between the iron bars, trying to reach for something, for someone to save them, to be merciful, to free them.

It was annoying.

They reached another barred door, the guards this time being very attentive. They saluted him as they saw him approaching. He gave them a curt nod, knowing they would understand.

One of them unlocked the door quickly, letting them step in and locking the door immediately after them. He could see Starling glance shortly at the locked door.

It didn't take them long until they reached the cell where the Storm Hawks were being kept, two additional, well-trained Talons guarding them. They, too, noticed them instantly and greeted him respectfully. He motioned for one of them to come over.

"Don't let her go anywhere," he said, pointing with a finger at Starling.

The Talon nodded, his staff raised, directing it at Starling.

She looked at him questioningly.

"You'll get to see them soon enough," he walked over to the cell, leaving her with the Talon.

"Who do we have here? The Storm Hawks," he said mockingly as he swept his gaze over every one of them.

The merb was huddled in the darkest corner, his knees by his chest, his chin hidden behind them, only one eye of his was directed at him, the other one covered by his dirty and ragged hair; the wallop was leaning against the right wall, looking so unbelievably pathetic and helpless that the Dark Ace might have pitied him if he had been able to convey such an emotion; the stupid sharpshooter was sitting right next to the wallop, leaning slightly against him, his forehead bruised and a little bloody, he looked like the epitome of misery, his attempt at a menacing scowl just looked hilarious to him.

The Dark Ace smirked at them, enjoying to see these pesky kids at his mercy. His smirk widened as his red eyes fell upon Aerrow. His green eyes were dull yet he managed to glare at him, his spirit never wavering, although his legs were injured and made any means of a fight impossible for him. The Dark Ace could see he was just barely managing to stay awake; his precious navigator was leaning her head on his shoulder, looking tired and weary and ready to drop dead. Aerrow had an arm wrapped around her, slightly rubbing her bare upper arm to warm her.

"What do you want?" Aerrow hissed as he tightened his grip on the navigator protectively, making her lean closer to him and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He couldn't help but think of the word _cute_. Yes they were really cute, so cute it was sickening.

"I just wanted to see if you're enjoying your stay in Cyclonia--"

"Just get to the point!" Aerrow cut him off, visibly angered.

The Dark Ace frowned, every trace of amusement gone.

The insolent, little brat…

"I would be more careful if I were you, Aerrow. Besides you should really enjoy these days in Cyclonia, it might be your last."

The navigator's tired eyes widened as she gasped and jumped to her feet, Aerrow following suit.

"Starling!" the girl gasped but almost fell down if it weren't for Aerrow who caught her by the shoulders and steadied her.

"Are you okay?" Aerrow asked her worriedly as he gently touched her arm, looking at her affectionately.

He let Starling step forward, although he had intended to play with them a bit longer. There was no use, they had already seen her.

Starling knelt in front of the iron bars as she asked them if they were alright. The Dark Ace refused to leave them alone. Who knew what they were planning. He listened and watched them, all of them now huddled at the bars, all of them looking with small smiles at Starling.

He saw the navigator grasping Aerrow's hand as he started to succumb to his guilt.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"No, this isn't true Aerrow. Don't blame yourself."

Once again the Dark Ace couldn't help but think it was cute.

It was sickening.

* * *


	5. Shame

* * *

**Chapter Five - Shame**

Starling could tell they were happy to see her. She also was very happy to see them, although they looked like they had been treated horribly. They had looked so weak, malnourished and weary. They hadn't told her what kind of torture had been inflicted upon them but Starling could tell from the way Aerrow had held Piper and the way she had clung to Aerrow that the Talons seemed to be particularly focused on Piper with whatever twisted ways of torment they came up with.

She would make sure to stop it.

At first Starling hadn't noticed but after a while she realized that Radarr wasn't with them.

"_Radarr could escape." _

But despite the miserable states they were in and despite their initial happiness to see her and the fact that Radarr wasn't captured with them, Starling could also tell that her sudden appearance with the Dark Ace had made them suspicious. At least, Stork was suspicious. The way he had looked at her told her actually all. There hadn't been a need for him to verbalize his question.

"_Why aren't you locked up? And why are you with the Dark Ace?"_

The question had made the younger ones realize the oddity of her presence. The relief in their eyes had been replaced with a bit of mistrust.

"_I have an agreement with him. Don't worry about me. I'll get you out of here."_

She could tell that they hadn't been truly convinced but hadn't said anything further.

Only now as she scrutinized herself in the mirror, she was sure that at least Stork probably knew what was going on.

Starling smoothed over the bruised skin of her neck. The Dark Ace had surely left some ugly and very noticeable marks on her pale skin. Stork was very attentive, there probably was hardly any detail that escaped him. Especially not a detail that would explain why she had come to see them with the Dark Ace. Or more importantly why the Dark Ace had actually let her see them.

She silently cursed herself for her inattentiveness. Why hadn't she been more careful? Why hadn't she done something to hide the marks?

She didn't want them to know. She didn't want them to know what she was doing to protect them. It was difficult enough for her to pull this whole thing through.

She felt just sick. She felt dirty. She felt ashamed.

Yes, she knew she was sleeping with the enemy to protect the Storm Hawks. She knew that she was doing it for a good cause and not out of the reason to get pleasure. But…it was one thing to sleep with the enemy to protect someone but it was another thing to truly enjoy it.

She felt disgusted with herself. The way she had moaned like some common whore and responded to his touches, the way her body had moved against his, the way she had moved her hips to meet his to heighten the pleasure….

She shook her head, trying to free her head from the haunting memories and conflicting thoughts. She needed to clear her head. She needed to do something. She had to get out of this mess. She needed to free the Storm Hawks.

Starling sighed heavily as she turned away from her reflection and walked over to the bed to sit down.

Yes, she needed to quell her pride and give herself to the Dark Ace at the moment. She knew exactly how she had to act, so that she could be able to make a plan to free them all.

But still…

Things were easier said than done. And the mere knowledge that he could have his way with her whenever he wanted made her feel sick.

She wondered what was more pleasurable for him. The sex or the unbearable humiliation he caused her? She didn't know what was really going on in his twisted mind but she certainly knew that he liked…no loved to play with people's heads and emotions.

Starling was sure that there had to be enough of willing women in Cyclonia, who would readily give their bodies without feeling any hesitation or shame to their much admired commander. And there wasn't something special about her appearance that would make her a more desirable woman than any other.

Enough of that! She had to concentrate on other things, on more important things. When the time would come, she would ask the Dark Ace to have the Storm Hawks to be treated better, maybe to be given more food or at least healthier food. Starling didn't know if he would do it but she would give it a try nevertheless. But deep down, she was sure he wouldn't do it without getting at least something in return.

He wasn't done playing with her….

She gritted her teeth and lay down onto the dark red bed sheet, her sore back pressing against the cushy mattress of the bed. A small, nearly inaudible yawn escaped her. She actually didn't intend to use any of the luxuries his room had to offer, knowing that the others had nothing more than a narrow and dirty cell with as hard as a ground could be to sleep on.

But she was so tired, the events of the last days finally taking their toll on her.

Her lids slowly dropped close, a small, rational part of her still fighting to stay awake. She forced her eyes open and blinked several times. Her weariness, however, won her over soon as she closed her eyes again and surrendered herself into a much needed yet restless sleep.

* * *


	6. Luxury

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six - Luxury**

When Starling awoke from her slumber, not feeling any rested at all, without any sense and orientation for time, she noticed, despite her sleepy grogginess a trail of food on the nightstand beside the bed. She heaved herself into a sitting position, a black blanket peeling of her upper body in the process. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes free of the remaining traces of sleep, before she set them back onto the trail of food.

She could practically feel her empty stomach respond to the vast array of the delicious smelling food. She reached out to the spoon next to the bowl of soup but pulled her hand back before it could touch it. An image of the beaten, dirty and hungry Storm Hawks flashed in front of her eyes. She felt ashamed for even considering to eat the food he offered, he had brought…more probably let be brought to the bed, to the very comfortable bed she had slept on.

Scowling slightly, Starling threw the black blanket completely from her body. She glanced around the room, looking for a sign of the Dark Ace. She was relieved to see that he wasn't here.

Her eyes fell onto the trail again. She heard her stomach growl and pressed her palm firmly against her belly, in a useless attempt to subdue the sound of it. Closing her eyes angrily, she let out a deep breath before she reopened them. She took a small piece of bread from the trail and regarded it suspiciously.

Then, slowly - almost guiltily - she brought it to her mouth and took a small bite from it, a few crumbs falling onto her lap in the process. She chewed on the bread hastily, as if hoping to finish it before anyone caught her eating it in the first place. She ate the remaining bread quickly and drank the full glass of water empty.

A door opened, Starling turned her head to see the Dark Ace step out of the adjoined bathroom, his hair dripping wet and with only a towel wrapped around his hips.

How couldn't she have heard the water of the shower running?

When he saw her, he smirked. Starling stood up, looking him defiantly in the eyes and inwardly fighting the sick feeling off.

He shortly glanced at the almost untouched trail of food and then back at her.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No."

He didn't say anything as he approached her. She kept her green eyes on his, forcing herself to stay on the spot, despite the urge to back away from him. He encircled her waist with moist hands and pulled her to him. Without leaving her any chance to react, he firmly pressed his lips against hers. Starling clutched his wrists in a tense grip, on the verge of pushing him away. But she didn't.

She let him push her onto the bed, his wet chest pressing against hers. His hands roamed the sides of her body, pulling her tunic over her head, breaking their one-sided kiss. He propped himself on his elbows lifting the weight of his chest from her upper body as he regarded her with a displeased look, a frown having replaced the amused smirk from before.

She looked at him questioningly, trying to ignore the fact that he was lying completely naked atop her, the towel having already come off.

"You need to participate in this too," he said.

She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"The only thing you do is lying down."

"And what exactly do you think I should do?" Starling bit out, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"You seemed pretty satisfied the last time. I thought that you would be more ready to indulge in this," he said, his lips twisting into a teasing smirk, knowing fully well he had probably hit a nerve.

She shortly broke their eye contact, looking away in shame. She wanted this all to stop. She couldn't possibly continue this any longer. As if it wasn't already difficult enough for her, he also had to make derisive comments. Of course, Starling had to remind herself that he was doing this on purpose. She also had to remind herself that the lives of the Storm Hawks depended on her.

Their gazes locked again.

"If I…participate in this more," she began, feeling a strange mixture of disgust and resolution rise in her, "could you make sure that they're treated better?"

He raised his eyebrows questioningly and then smirked again. "You don't think their accommodations are just well?"

She suppressed the urge to hit him and just frowned at him. She opened her mouth to retort but he cut her off.

"It depends on your performance tonight," he said, grinding his hips against hers a sickly amused expression on his face.

Starling just wanted to throw up on the spot. She bit her lower lip to refrain herself from saying something stupid she might regret later, instead she gripped his shoulders and pulled him back down. Not giving him the opportunity to smirk in self-satisfaction, she pressed her lips roughly against his.

Much to her annoyance she could feel him smirk against her mouth as she felt him respond to her kiss. He bit her lower lip, making her gasp in pain and giving him the chance to push his tongue inside her mouth. He moaned as Starling moved her tongue against his, pressing against it, as if in a fight, trying to take the dominance.

He pulled away from her to take a breath. He took her wrists and pinned them over her head. Her eyes widened at the strength of his grip, she squirmed slightly against his grasp.

He grinned down at her.

"Not bad."

* * *


	7. Fun

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say that any further updates might take a bit longer than usual, since I am working on my other story Children (I love the story but it's killing me). But who knows, maybe by the power of many reviews I might update faster than expected....**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven - Fun**

Starling's breathing was steady and laboured, her body was still and relaxed but the Dark Ace knew that she was awake. Her back was turned to him, he had an arm wrapped around her waist casually, holding her close to him but their bodies weren't touching as they lay side by side.

He knew she wanted to stand up and put her clothes on but he wouldn't let her. He unconsciously caressed the smooth and taut skin of her stomach. He could feel her tense up slightly. Any other person wouldn't have probably noticed the change but it didn't escape him.

His eyes narrowed as they fell onto a long scar on her back. Leaving the skin of her stomach, he traced the pale scar with his forefinger like he had done with the cut on her cheek on the very day, on which everything had begun. A day that had become a very fond memory.

Starling's spine stiffened in response to his touch. The scar started from her left shoulder blade and stretched diagonally to the middle of her back. He could tell that it was old, having almost the same paleness as her skin. It was probably one of her first battle scars.

"Where did you get this?" he asked as his hand wandered from her back to wrap itself around her waist once again.

"Repton," was the only answer she gave him.

"Ah yes, the one who killed the Interceptors," he said, his lips slowly twisting into a malicious smile as he softly grasped her shoulder, making her turn around to face him.

He wanted to see her face, every reaction he could get.

As he had expected, Starling's eyes didn't betray anything. She was just looking at him stoically, clutching the bed sheet in front of her bare chest.

"You know, I'm a bit surprised that all of the Interceptors could be killed by Repton alone. I have hardly seen anyone as incompetent as him, how did he manage to kill almost an entire squadron?"

He chuckled inwardly as her eyes narrowed into a deadly glare.

"What are you implying?"

"Well," he began conversationally as if they were talking about something as trivial as the weather and weren't lying naked next to each other, whilst he was having so much fun playing with her emotions. "It clearly doesn't speak for the squadron if they were beaten by someone stupid like Repton."

He awaited her next words with sadistic anticipation, hoping to see anger, pain, sadness. Such games were especially fun with people who were trying to hide their suffering. People like Starling.

"I know what you're trying to do, Ace," she said, catching him by surprise, "I won't fall for your stupid mind games."

His red eyes were wide as he watched Starling turn around, so that her scarred back was facing him.

Ace.

It had been years he heard someone calling him Ace. Nobody called him Ace! Ace was dead!

The Dark Ace had shed that name together with everything he connected with his former life. Being nothing more than a lowly co-pilot, being considered the weakest member, never having gotten any recognition for his heroic and brave deeds. He had taken over the title of the Dark Ace, which should mirror who he really was.

And that insolent woman dared to call him Ace! He would--

He stopped his angry trail of thoughts as he glared at Starling's back. This was not how it was supposed to go. He was one who was supposed to play with her head not the other way around. He gritted his teeth in anger.

How could he have let himself get carried away so easily, in his own game, no less?

"Piper," she said, her steady voice cutting through the tense silence.

"What?"

"I don't know what they're doing to her but your Talons seem to especially enjoy tormenting her."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Just…make them stop. You're their commander, they fear you."

He didn't say anything. He could say that he wouldn't help that girl, to punish Starling, for attempting to play his own game against him almost successfully. He didn't know if he would help the girl. Of course, he had noticed that the Talons were especially focused on Aerrow's beloved navigator. He didn't need Starling to point that out for him.

It would all depend on the mood he would be in. Right now, he had no intention on helping anyone. Maybe he would do something later, maybe never.

"Say, Starling," he began, drawing his body closer to hers, his chest touching her back. With his lips against her ear he continued, "How did _you_ manage to survive Repton's attack, when all the others could be killed this easily?"

He smirked.

He was going to enjoy this very much.

* * *


	8. Failure

**Author's Note: Although I wanted to focus entirely on my other story, I ironically get more and more ideas for this one....**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight - Failure**

Starling tried to ignore him and his annoying questions. She didn't turn around, neither did she answer him. She had thought that he would finally stop pestering her after she had told him flat out that she knew exactly what he was trying to do.

How very gullible of her.

She needed to be careful about what to say. If she angered him, he might not help the Storm Hawks. The Dark Ace was not a person who was to be trusted yet she had no other options than to trust him at the moment.

"Starling, I know you're not asleep," he whispered against her ear, making the small hairs on her neck stand up.

There was no chance to ignore him. He wanted to play. Without turning around and keeping her eyes on an imaginary point in the darkness, she replied, "I had been lucky to survive."

"Oh?"

The irritating, derisive and mocking voice of his made her want nothing more than turn around and strangle him. But she couldn't do it. She needed him.

"Isn't it strange that Repton has apparently so viciously hunted down every single Interceptor but left you - the Sky Knight of the squadron - alive?" he asked as his grip around her waist tightened just slightly. This time Starling kept her body under control and didn't react to his touch.

Her eyes narrowed in the darkness unseen by the Dark Ace.

"He didn't intend to let me live," she responded, her voice even.

"How did you manage to escape him then?"

"I fought him."

"So it wasn't just by luck that you survived," he said, making her turn around, so that their eyes met. "You fought him, you won and lived."

It took all of her self-control not to punch him and get rid of that unnervingly perpetual smirk of his. She wanted to tell him to get to the point already but kept her mouth shut.

"How could you let it come that far, having all of your team mates killed if you were very well able to fight him off? Why didn't you fight against him earlier?"

"I…," she began her voice faltering, his smirk widened in response to her insecurity, "He ambushed us. There was no chance to--"

"You didn't have the chance to protect your squadron but could protect yourself?" he asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly, feigning disbelief.

"No…I tried, I was about to kill him but--"

"But what?" he cut her off again, "He managed to kill _everyone_, Starling. How could he do it if you say you were about to kill him. Maybe you just couldn't bring yourself to kill another person?"

Starling stayed silent, not knowing what to say to him. The memory of Repton's ambush was like a blur to her, she didn't know why she hadn't done anything or hadn't been able to do anything. She didn't know how she had let everything come so far, her entire squadron dead.

"Well, you were very young, back then," he continued conversationally, "One of the youngest sky knights ever if I'm not mistaken," he rubbed his chin as if in deep thought, before his gaze fell on her form again, "Maybe you were afraid. So afraid of death that you were only able to protect yourself."

"What? No! I would never--"

"But just think about it. It would make a lot of sense," he said, his eyes holding only malicious intent, "You were very young, you didn't have a lot of experience so it is actually very understandable that you wanted to get away from it all. Your fear made you forgot about your squadron, it made you neglect your duty to protect them."

"That's not true. I would have readily given my life to protect them!" she burst out, feeling a lump form in her throat. How could he dare to imply such a thing?! He made it sound like she had let them die willingly! If she had had the chance to do something, she would have acted upon it!

"It is quite ironic that you're the only one who survived if you honestly mean what you just said."

"Of course, I mean it," she said, anger tingeing her voice, "There are some people who care about their friends so much that they would die for them. But someone like you couldn't possibly understand such a concept," she continued, her voice taking over the derisive tone he would often use, "I, at least, have tried to protect my squadron. You on the other hand ran your own sword through each of them!"

His red eyes narrowed dangerously, making her almost regret what she had said.

"Listen, Starling," he began and put a hand against the nape of her neck, "Don't talk about things you don't understand," his hand wandered higher up her neck, his fingers caressing the skin there almost lovingly, "I don't like…I hate being judged by people who don't know anything about me!" his fingers tightened, making her gasp. Her own hand gripped his fingers, trying to push his hand away but before she did anything his grasp loosened.

"Even if you tried to protect your squadron, this doesn't change the fact that you have failed."

* * *


	9. Grateful

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine - Grateful**

He was considering to kill them in front of her eyes to make her fail again in her desperate attempt to save her dear friends. Only to see her face, to see the pain. The Dark Ace wondered what she would do then? If he really killed the Storm Hawks?

Although it had been his first thought to have them executed after their little _dispute_, he had decided against such a measure. There was still a lot he could do to her, a lot more ways to torment her without going so far.

"We have been ordered by Master Cyclonis to put them all in separate cells," a Talon, whose name he had already forgotten or had actually never bothered to memorize, explained to him. He unlocked the first barred door.

"Why so late?" he asked.

The Talon shrugged, looking clueless. "But the navigator and sky knight are still in the same cell."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure but I was told that they couldn't manage to put them in separate cells," the Talon responded, appearing to be as unknowing about the whole case as him.

The Dark Ace frowned as they approached the second door. They couldn't manage to separate them?

The Talon fumbled a bit for the right key, before he unlocked it. The Dark Ace stepped through the door and the Talon closed and locked it right after him.

"I'll probably be back in less than one hour," he said as he walked deeper into the dungeons.

"Leave her alone!"

"Don't touch me!

"Stay down!"

His frown deepened as he heard several screams echoing along the corridor. Those were very familiar voices. He fastened his lazy gait, curious for what was happening.

When he eventually reached the source of the whole noisiness, he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or scream in frustration. There were three fully grown Talons, all of them - _all of them _- trying to restrain Aerrow, who was on the verge of going berserk. Despite all of their combined efforts, Aerrow still seemed to be able to struggle against them almost successfully.

There were three younger Talons holding the navigator and trying to get her out of the cell.

It was a funny picture to behold if he wanted to be honest. Three fully grown man trying to keep a mere child down and failing miserably in the process. They were almost sitting on the boy.

But it was also a very humiliating picture to behold, knowing that these three fully grown men were under his command and were too inapt to keep a child at bay.

The Dark Ace massaged his temple, trying to reduce the effects of an oncoming headache.

"Get your hands off me!" the navigator screamed and elbowed one of the Talons into his ribs, punched the second one in the face and sent the last one a kick into his groin.

"Come on, we hardly get to see so pretty girls around here," one of them said, holding his ribs, where she had hit him.

"If you touch her, I'll kill you!" Aerrow yelled and the Dark Ace could see from his vicious glare that the boy would without a doubt kill each of them if they dared to touch his precious navigator in the wrong way.

As amusing and as surprising he found this display of drama and violence, he needed to step in. He didn't want to have to answer for the death of six Talons. Sighing exasperatedly, he stepped out of the shadows.

"What is going on here?" he asked, making everyone freeze on their spots. He smirked as he approached them. The younger Talons lost all the colour from their faces and stared at him with shock and dread. The older ones…stared at him with the same shock and dread.

"Uh…we were…we were…just…uh," one of them began. He didn't even bother to look who it was, he didn't care. They looked all the same to him; they were all the same to him.

"I have seen what you were tying to do," he said as he freed the navigator from the grasp of a Talon. "I would have never thought that you could stoop so low. From now on nobody is allowed to get close to the Storm Hawks without my permission. Am I understood?!"

He looked every one of them in the eyes, seeing fear. They nodded stiffly, not daring to say a word.

"Get out of my sight!"

Like a horde of obedient puppies they scrambled together and disappeared. His eyes fell onto the navigator, whose arm he was still gripping. She was looking at him with a mixture of fear, anger and…gratitude. He had to smirk at that. Then he looked at Aerrow, who was struggling to stand up. The door to the cell was still unlocked and open.

"I think your beloved sky knight awaits you," he said as he pushed the girl roughly into the cell, making her fall into Aerrow's outstretched arms; his bruised legs not allowing him to properly stand up.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded and embraced him. Aerrow clung to her as if his life depended on the girl.

His green eyes connected with his red eyes and the Dark Ace felt the amusement from before again as he saw the small spark of unspoken gratitude in his eyes.

He called for another Talon, telling him to lock the cell and guard it, and left.

They were nothing more than naïve and stupid children, really. He wondered if they would be as thankful if they knew why he had helped them.

He stopped as an idea struck him. With a light chuckle he turned around and walked towards the cell in which Aerrow and his navigator were kept. Their eyes were wary and held a slight suspicion as he approached their cell once again. Before any of the two could say anything he spoke.

"Do you want to know why you're still alive?"

After all, Starling had never said to keep their little bargain a secret.

* * *


	10. Amusement

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten - Amusement **

As soon as he entered the room, Starling knew - _felt _- that something was off with him. Although on a superficial first glance everything would have seemed the same as always with him. His features set in a scowl, his fists clenched by his side, his stance menacing and steady.

Yet when he entered his room and saw her regarding him with a mixture of hatred and suspicion, his artificial scowl vanished, his stance became more relaxed and his lips curved into the smirk, which Starling had long ago come to associate with him, when something unpleasant was going to befall her.

He briskly walked past her sparing her only the slightest of a glance. She turned around, her eyes narrowing with increasing suspicion.

The Dark Ace was apparently in a genuinely good mood.

The Dark Ace was rarely in a genuinely good mood.

It could only mean he had something planned and she would be on the receiving end of whatever he was going to do.

He hadn't uttered a single word, hadn't even made an attempt to touch her.

Starling didn't turn away from his form as he began to undress. He lifted his shirt over his head and merely threw it into a dark corner of his large room.

Over the course of time, Starling had come to notice that he was unable to keep his room tidy himself. It was always a maid, who came here and cleaned his room.

"Instead of just standing there and staring you could come over and take some action, Starling," he said, breaking the silence. His tone of voice only suited his current good mood, which she found highly disturbing.

"Shut up," she retorted.

Her fists clenched in apprehension as he turned to look at her.

"Moody, aren't we?"

He chuckled, unnerving her more and more. He walked over to her and before she could tell him not to touch her with his filthy hands, he brushed past her, went over to his bed and lay down with a tired sigh.

She just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. He closed his eyes and did nothing else.

Did he really intend to sleep just now? Or was it just another way to mess with her?

"You seem to be in a very good mood today," she said, her voice somehow sounding foreign to her ears, exactly like the whole situation just felt foreign and strange. He opened one red eye to peek at her and smirked.

He didn't say anything. The smirk was his answer.

The anger in her surged up, making her long for his neck in her hands, wanting nothing more than to strangle him to death. But she swiftly shook these twisted thoughts away. She had already once led her guard down and she would avoid doing it again. Even though she found it harder and harder to remain calm and collected with him. No matter how much he wanted her to hate him, no matter how much she did hate him, she needed to remind herself that openly expressing this would only serve his amusement.

And she certainly didn't want to amuse him.

But he was really pushing her…

"Would you like to visit your friends?" he asked, surprising her. She looked at him, her eyes widening slightly, not able to hide her surprise. However, the small mocking undertone in his voice didn't escape her ears.

She nodded slowly, not completely trusting her voice and completely distrusting him.

"I'll arrange for you to meet them tomorrow," he said, sounding very casual as if he was granting her one of the many niceties a friend would do so occasionally. "But just so you know, they are being kept in separate cells now with exception of Aerrow and the navigator, though this could have also changed by tomorrow."

Separate cells? This was probably one of the very few smart moves of this Master Cyclonis. This was bad. Having the Storm Hawks all separated made each of them psychologically more vulnerable.

Well, at least she would be able to see them soon.

Her eyes narrowed again.

Why did _he _offer her to see them? Why would he do something like that? Starling was not naïve enough to accept this as some sort of kindness on his behalf. He was not a kind person! There had to be an ulterior motive behind this.

They had agreed that she would be allowed to see them but it was something that _she _had wanted. But now it was as if he also wanted her to visit the Storm Hawks.

"What is it now Starling?" he asked, sounding exasperated and tired, "You look troubled."

Her head snapped up, once again surprised by his voice.

"Why don't you just look forward to tomorrow?" he questioned her further.

"Because you offered me to see them," she replied, "I don't think that you did this out of kindness or for my sake in any way."

He smiled deviously and Starling felt a familiar unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

"Come here," he said and motioned with his hand lazily towards his bed, to the free spot next to him.

At fist she didn't move but then she hesitantly walked over to the bed and lay down next to him, expecting him to tear down her clothes in an instant and have his way with her.

But he did no such things. The only thing he did was to wrap his arm around her waist and to pull her close.

"What the…," she trailed off but before she could say anything else he spoke,

"I'm very interested to see you talk with your dear friends, Starling."

"What?"

"I wonder what they will say to you, since I told them about us."

"You…you did what!?" she exclaimed and tore herself from his grasp. She stared at him in disbelief. "You told them?"

He chuckled at her reaction.

"What? You never said anything about keeping it a secret. What will you tell them Starling?"

"No…why? Why did you tell them?" she whispered desperately.

And he laughed loudly in response.

* * *


	11. Aerrow

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven - Aerrow**

The closer Starling got to Aerrow's cell, the more she felt like turning around and running away to hide herself in a dark corner where nobody could find her.

She gulped and lifted her handcuffed hands to her forehead to wipe away the cold sweat.

Just what would she say to him? What was he going to say to her? How is he taking the news that he was only alive because she had slept with his archenemy?

She clenched her fists unconsciously to the point of almost cutting into the flesh of her palms with her nails. The all-too-familiar white-hot anger flashed through her every being when she thought about the person who was responsible for all of this.

Whenever she would think there was no other way to surprise and shock her, the Dark Ace had apparently made it a personal goal to prove her wrong. Every. Fucking. Time. It was as if he intended to best his latest vile deed with an even crueller one.

At least he wasn't _accompanying _her this time. He had been quite disappointed to say the least that Master Cyclonis had chosen exactly this day for an important meeting. Starling would have never thought she could ever be grateful for something the megalomaniacal girl did.

He had been quite bitchy about it, although he didn't try to show it, she was able to read him. The Dark Ace wasn't the only one who was adept at reading other people. Though Starling had to admit that she was only slowly _learning_ to read that man by spending more and more time with him.

She unconsciously slowed her gait, when she spotted an unmistakable mop of red hair. But when she felt the pointy staff of the Talon behind her poking her back she continued towards the cell with slow steps.

His green eyes immediately locked with her lighter green ones. She almost broke the eye contact. Not because of some intense disappointment or disgust or shame - something she would have expected from him - but because she couldn't decipher the emotion in his eyes. Something that was quite unusual in Aerrow's case. He was always like an open book, every emotion laid bare for everyone to see.

Nobody said a word. She just stood in front of the iron bars and did her best not to look as nervous as she felt. And he just continued to stare at her with this unnerving and unreadable gaze of his.

"I know what you did," he said with such a quiet voice that Starling had to strain her ears to be sure about what he was saying.

She smiled grimly.

"I know. _He_ was very happy to tell me."

Another unbearably long silence followed. When Starling was about to say something - just something - to break the silence, Aerrow stood up and walked over to the iron bars. She noticed that he was more dragging himself than doing anything that even remotely resembled the act of walking.

His pale fingers wrapped around the bars steadying him a bit. He let out a strangled sigh, trying to cover up the pain he was in.

"I…I just," he began, making her feel uneasy. She didn't like how hesitant and unsure he sounded. Such an attitude didn't suit the reckless and brave sky knight of the Storm Hawks. He sighed again and touched his dirty forehead against the bars, thus hiding his eyes from her gaze.

"If it…were just me, only me being captured," he continued, struggling for every word, "I would have told not to do it--"

"Aerrow, no…you--"

"But Piper and Finn, Stork and Junko…my friends…they're also in danger…and I don't want them to…but you're also my friend…and," he let out a harsh breath and growled in frustration. Starling nearly jumped as his hand oddly grasped one of her own despite the handcuffs. "I…I am supposed to be the one to protect them…I am the sky knight…it is my duty…but there's nothing I can do!"

His hands were trembling by now, his hand felt too warm. He appeared to be quite feverish. His head suddenly jerked up making Starling flinch at the fast unexpected movement. His large eyes once again connected with hers.

"The thought that he…he touches you and that's why we're still alive makes me sick! You're selling your body for our lives and I can do nothing but sit here and rot!" he spat, his eyes narrowing and his loose grasp on her hand and the iron bar tightening with anger. "I would love to tell you stop it right away, beg you to stop…but…but my friends…if I had any chance to…do just something…I would…I would--"

"Aerrow," she cut him off, another wry smile on her lips, "I know that Aerrow."

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Starling," he whispered, his voice tinged with shame. He looked away and released her hand and dragged himself back into a corner of the cell, the shadows partly hiding his form and face.

It broke her heart to see him like this, so broken and defeated, separated from the people he cared about most, the people he had sworn to protect but was now unable to.

"I won't lie to you, Aerrow," she said, keeping her voice low, "I hate it…I hate it to be with him but at least that gives me the possibility to protect you all. And it gives me the chance as slight as it may be to plan an escape."

"Yes but I'm supposed to be…you're not supposed to…," he stuttered not quite able to find the right words.

"I hope you haven't forgotten," Starling said with a small but genuine smile, "that I'm also partly a Storm Hawk. I am also responsible for my team-mates, as you are. Please, don't tell yourself anything else."

* * *

**I'm not quite sure if I should really make a chapter for each Storm Hawk and how they are handling the news with Starling and the Dark Ace. Please tell me what you would prefer. **


	12. Stork

**I have finally finished this chapter. I don't know but this one was really hard to write for me. As the title pretty much says it, this chapter deals with Stork. I found it far easier to imagine how Aerrow would deal with the news but I was at a loss of what to with Stork, since on one hand he is pretty much a very paranoid merb, who doesn't seem to know the definition of the word optimism but on the other hand he also happens to be the oldest of the Storm Hawks, who might react to such news with a bit more tact (maybe).**

**I hope I did well. Tell me what you think of it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve - Stork **

"You knew since the first time I came to see you, didn't you?" Starling asked as she after standing in front of the iron bars of the cell finally decided to sit down. She slumped a bit, pointedly ignoring the shifting Talon behind her. Instead she focused on the Merb in front of her.

"Well, I wasn't really sure at first but I found it quite suspicious that he allowed you to see us," Stork said before succumbing into a fit of loud coughs.

"Are you…are you okay?" Starling tried to reach out to him but her tied hands wouldn't fit through the small space between the bars.

"Damn," he rasped after a particularly violent cough, "I must have gotten the flu or something. This is not good, this is not good…if it doesn't get medically treated…it will with a high probability lead to a certain and painful death…I need to get out of here, I need bed rest and medicine, especially some expectorant…," then their gazes met and he with another cough continued with a raspy voice, "uh…anyway…your explanation that you made an _agreement _with him only fuelled my suspicions."

Starling didn't say anything for a while, being far more concerned for Stork's health at the moment than her own matters. He did look a bit sick but his condition didn't seem to be as bad as Aerrow's, who was suffering mentally more. She couldn't shake the guilty feeling off that this was partially her fault, too.

And after having seen Junko, who -despite being a bit dirty- looked like he could rip out trees twice his size if he would have been given the opportunity, made Aerrow and Stork appear to be much frailer in her eyes. She nevertheless was happy to see the wallop in good health.

"It was the way he looked at you."

"Huh?"

Stork's eyes narrowed in remembrance.

"He never looked at us even once after you began to talk with us," he said, the tone of his voice becoming deeper and more ominous, making her apprehensive. "His eyes were always on you, they never left you. The way he looked…watched you…it was downright creepy as if he wanted to grab--" he stopped suddenly and sighed, his right eye started to twitch.

"As if he wanted to grab…," Starling repeated, trying to coax him to continue, although she could already guess where the sentence was leading.

"Ah…anyway, how are the others?" he asked, the twitching becoming more pronounced.

Starling blinked dumbly for a few seconds, thrown a bit off guard by the very quick and sudden change of the subject.

"I have only seen Aerrow and Junko so far and they seem to be doing fine…considering the circumstances."

"I see. That's good to hear."

The dejection in his voice did not escape Starling; it was as if he was already expecting some bad news to follow and it made her feel only worse having to confirm it.

"But I'm worried about Aerrow."

"Why? Has something happened?" he asked grimly and sighed heavily.

"It's just that he's started to blame himself for the whole ordeal, for not being able to protect you all…and me," she explained and averted her eyes unable to look at the Merb anymore.

Stork heaved another sigh. "I hope he'll not get a severe depression…I mean…uh…he's Aerrow…he has a strong will, he'll manage eventually…somehow," he stuttered.

"Do you know how artificial this has sounded coming out of your mouth?" she asked confusedly, raising her eyebrows questioningly at his abrupt mood shift.

"Excuse me for trying _not_ to turn every conversation about a bleak topic even bleaker for your sake," he said and huffed indignantly, crossing his arms and turning his head to the side with another huff.

"What do you…," she trailed off before realization finally dawned on her. "You …you were trying to cheer me up!?" she exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Why do you sound so incredulous?" he grumbled, still not meeting her wide eyed gaze. "I thought I might at least attempt to boost the mood a bit since you…well you know…but as it turns out it sounds artificial and tacked on when I try it."

Starling felt the corners of her lips twist slightly upwards. She couldn't help but feel oddly touched that Stork of all people would try to cheer her up. Her smile grew, when she realized that he was trying hard to act against his almost natural urge to comment on everything with as much pessimism as possible. That would also explain the sudden and unexpected changes in topics.

She let out a little laugh surprising herself and making Stork look at her again.

"Thank you, Stork. I appreciate it."

He responded with a smile of his own. "You're welcome."

* * *

**Oh and if you're wondering about the shortness of Junko's part, I will elaborate on him in later chapters...**


End file.
